Cole Johnson
Colton '“'Cole” Louis Johnson is a main character of Family Adventures. He is the third child, but oldest boy, of the seven Johnson Children. He has big ideas, but he is also known to give up sometimes. His BFAS (Best Friend who’s Also his Sibling) is his younger brother, Ryan. He is “portrayed” by Davis Cleveland. Personality Cole is friendly and nice, he seems to make better decisions than most of his siblings, and doesn’t get into trouble as much as them. He has too many ideas to keep up with, which usually results in him stopping altogether when he tries. Biography Sweet 16 Party In this episode, Cole and four of his siblings work together to make their sister, Taylor’s, 16th birthday party the best and most epic party ever, but Taylor isn’t too fond of their plans. Can You Escape? In this episode, Cole, along with his siblings, gets locked in an escape room, which is actually the upstairs of their house which their parents have trapped them in. Hide and Go Sneak In this episode, Cole and both his brothers try to prove to their mother that they are responsible enough to hang out at the park by themselves. Relationships Ryan Johnson Main article: Cole & Ryan Ryan is Cole’s younger brother, and his BFAS. They share a room with each other (and Jack), and they hang out and work together a lot. They get along most of the time when they are together, and Cole is more of a friend or peer to him. Ryan seems to go to Cole when he has a problem, and vice versa. Becca, Taylor, and Katy Johnson Becca, Taylor, and Katy are Cole’s sisters, he sometimes hangs out with them, and he seems to get along pretty well with them, although, he gets annoyed with Becca sometimes. Cole and the girls works together pretty well, and have made plans together many times before. He and Taylor are both the nicest. Jack and Gwenny Johnson Jack and Gwenny are Cole’s youngest siblings, he does hang out with them sometimes. He takes on more of a mentoring role with them. His two younger siblings sometimes try to take advantage of him, as they are the most devious in the family. He shares a room with Jack. He often hangs out with both of them. Dave and Linda Johnson Dave and Linda are Cole’s parents, they are proud of him, and like that he is nice to people, but they are also hesitant to let him help them with stuff because he might quit. Cole loves them, but is sometimes embarrassed by them. But they don’t seem to mind. Cameron Cameron is Cole’s close friend, they hang out frequently and have things in common too. They go to the same high school, and are in the same grade, and have some of the same classes in a school. They get along very well. Cameron is also the only friend of Cole’s from school to be seen. Trivia * Cole is the third Johnson child, and the oldest boy. * His BFAS is his younger brother, Ryan Johnson. * Cole’s middle name is Louis. * He is known in the family for being responsible and giving up easily. * Cole is 15 in Season 1. * His favorite color is red. * Cole shares a room with his brothers, Ryan and Jack. * His zodiac sign is Leo. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Johnson Family Category:Johnson Boys Category:Students